


Colours

by FanFicReader01



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Ficlet, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:00:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24274714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: “We’re going to be a great team,” Murphy nods.Carlos agrees. “You got my back, alright?”“Always.”
Relationships: Carlos Oliveira/Murphy Seeker
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	Colours

**Author's Note:**

> Gasp? The first Murphy/Carlos fanfic? xD We all be pumping out the m/m content for Re3(remake) lol  
> A quickly written thing so don't expect something big or great :P

The morale isn’t too high among the men but Murphy and Carlos seem to be optimistic. Maybe a little too optimistic. The young sniper is making wild gestures to his partner, going in detail on how he’ll deal with whatever danger lays below them.

“Sure, Murphy. You got this,” Carlos chuckles. With a genuine smile he looks into hazelnut eyes that smile back with equal happiness.

“We’re going to be a great team,” Murphy nods.

Carlos agrees. “You got my back, alright?”

“Always.”

“Keep your romantic shit for later. If there even is a ‘later’,” their sergeant harshly comes in-between their banter.

Murphy is a few inches away from insulting the older man but it’s Carlos who stops him. He gives his partner a meaningful look. _He isn’t worth your anger_.

“Because it’s you,” Murphy grins and winks.

***

The platoon is quickly dispatched into the streets to rescue the civilians. The city looks ominous, dark. It’s like there’s something evil brooding in its heart but the mercenaries can’t pinpoint what exactly. Police cars are scattered all over the streets, lighting up the place with flickering blue and red lights. It’s pure chaos. Even Carlos is speechless before he shoots into action. Carlos and Murphy exchange a hug before the latter stays behind to find a better sniping spot. “I’ve got your back,” the sniper nods. Carlos throws him a thumbs up before disappearing into the crowd and the fires.

“Stay safe,” Murphy mutters before making sure he’s safe himself. This entire city smells of decaying flesh. He had never seen something like this before, and he had seen some shit during the war. Nauseating, anxiety inducing this situation is. But he has to be strong. Like his brothers. Like Carlos and the others of the squad. A coward can’t save all these people.

***

The sniper is sure he’s found a safe spot in one of rooms of the apartment’s second floor. He’s set up his gear and tries to calm his breath. He tries to remember the breathing exercises his partner taught him back in base. To be honest, just thinking about Carlos already calmed him down a big deal. His dark, scruffy hair. Those dark brown eyes that held so much life and gentleness. Those sweet, full lips. If Murphy closes his eyes, he can almost feel that mouth on his. Once their mission is over here, he should definitely find some private time with the other guy again.

Once completely relaxed, Murphy gets back to his task. Apparently these undead people won’t stop coming until they’re shot in the head. Good that his aim has improved over the past couple of months training. He’s one step closer to that bastard Nikolai. Obviously he won’t ever be better, but at least he is more human like that Russian prick.

Murphy lets out a triumphant shout when he manages to kill three of those humanoid monsters in a row.

Bet Nikolai hasn’t had such luck before, the young sniper thinks with a snort. He wonders what that piece of shit is doing now. If he is using others as a meat shield like he did to him during training. Suddenly the young man hears pained moaning. He turns around alerted but the zombie is already falling onto the sniper. Dirty hands grab at his leg and Murphy tries to kick the undead off of him. Shit, there are _three_ in this building?! How did they get inside? Had he not blocked the door properly?

Time to ponder about his prevention skills isn’t essential. The soldier manages to get out his handgun. He curses and screams when he feels teeth sink into his knee. These fuckers are more persistent and stronger than previously assumed. His hands are trembling when he tries to aim at the monsters on him. Fuck, if he misses he might as well shoot his own leg already.

_Think, Murphy_! The combat knife! Desperately he grabs for the weapon and starts hacking away for dear life.

He succeeds and in pure panic, he abandons his sniper rifle and spot and makes a run for the door as much as his tainted leg allows him. Out on the streets, the chaos is still the same. Disheartened Murphy starts to realise the stakes at hand. He also realises that all the zombies he’d managed to kill, were still not enough for others to be safe. Those critters are still infesting the streets. He has to regroup with the others! However, the dense situation leads the young sniper to an abandoned garage. By the time he locks the door, he is huffing and puffing. Those zombies did more damage to his leg than expected. He limps toward the car and sinks down. He should try to contact the others. Hopefully it’s not too late to be found.

***

While Carlos is working on clearing the tracks with Tyrell, they have to shoot down a few zombies. Luckily down here at the subway, they aren’t outnumbered so their targets are easy to hit.

However at one point while Carlos is aiming his assault rifle at a lonely zombie, his gets a headache and for a second he swears the colours around him desaturate. The confusion makes him accidentally pull the trigger. Although the bullets hit their target, now he’s waisted at least ten bullets.

“Damn, Carlos, what’s the matter with you?” Tyrell exclaims surprised.

“N-nothing, T. I just felt something in my head,” the younger merc mutters in reply. He blinks a few times until the colours fade in again. Hazel coloured eyes flash through his mind. Damn.

“Keep your eyes open. You’re never safe enough. At least, I don’t feel like that,” his colleague huffs.

Carlos nods and continues with his task. However, a strange feeling has settled in his gut. A feeling he doesn’t want to identify or name yet.

***

While Murphy’s vision keeps twisting the colours around him into sickly grey shades, a door gets opened. A woman in a grey-, _blue_ tank top is running toward him. Some hope creeps back up the young man’s mind. She quickly runs over to him and ducks down.

“You’re U.B.C.S?” she asks.

Murphy nods. “Yeah. C-Careful, careful!” He holds his breath, waiting for the increasing pain as the woman begins to inspect his wounded limb. Her face is battered up like his but she seems in overall better shape than him. A deep worry is etched on her face.

“C’mon don’t look at me like that, alright? I’m not an infected,” the sniper reassures her. To be honest, he isn’t quite sure. He got bitten after all. But as long as the wound is taken care of in time, nothing bad could happen, right? If only Carlos was here now. Shit, how was he so stupid to let the other guy wander off like that? They were supposed to be a team, they were _partners_. The woman nods at his words and reaches for her pocket and gets out a first aid can.

“Okay, let’s take care-,” she starts but Murphy interrupts her as he realises they’re no longer alone. Of all people that have to see him like this, it’s that Russian _lunatic_.

“No no no wait!” Murphy raises his hand in a futile attempt of stopping the man who has his gun already aimed at him. _Wait, Carlos…_

“Plea-!”

***

As Tyrell and Carlos finish cleaning the tracks, the headache returns and worse than before. Carlos stops abruptly mid-walk. He squeezes his eyes shut. For a second his world is completely black. By the time he opens his eyes again, the world is black and white and all the wrong kinds of grey. The merc gasps, holds his breath. He closes his eyes and opens them. No colour. He blinks a few more times but still nothing. The world remains an ugly grey. But worse than his world looking like this, is the realisation that his life is now devoid of Murphy. _Oh no._

“You sure everything is okay?” Tyrell snaps him out of his fear but not his nightmare.

“I-, we lost Murphy,” the words roll off his lips but he can barely hear them.

“Oh shit,” Tyrell curses and looks away.

Carlos clenches his fists, his nails digging deep into the gloves until he feels them pierce his skin. He bites his inner lip until he tastes metal. No rest for the wicked.

“It’s alright. We’ll have to keep moving,” the young soldier says, hoping that if he keeps repeating the words in his head, he’ll start believing them too. It’s the only way to survive.

“You’re right. The mission must go on,” Tyrell reminds him.

If the situation allows him, he’ll look for his partner’s body. And once this mission is over, Carlos will retreat to mourn in private and then he’ll have to confront Murphy’s parents. Right before he joins Tyrell back on the train where Mikhail awaits them, the young merc manages to choke down a sob and quickly dry some traitorous tears.


End file.
